


Vengeful Archon

by Carliro



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Evil, Gen, archon - Freeform, knight templar, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When darkness strikes, the light kills it.... all of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeful Archon

The demon stood proud. Beneath him laid various corpses in various stages from terrorised to wounded to dead to starting to reanimate as zombies. His wings were a cloak, extending like darkness, their limits unknown to the terrified eyes. As far as they knew, he was everything, for his bulk extended so far.

His blue eyes, irises like azure pus, extended to the girl beneath him, holding her younger brother as tightly as possible. He lowered his head, the six black tongues descending to touch the smaller child.

"Please don't!" said the sister, trying to child the almost fainted boy, but the demon simply shoved her aside, dislodging her like a crab.

She didn't need to do much, though, as a sword of light pierced the demonic being, it's radiance emerging from the wounded chest. Before he even could react, an enormous winged lion was devouring the darkness, jaws filled with black blood that dried and disappeared, radiating a gold sunlight. The massive feathered wings flapped vigorously, rendering the ethereal demon wings dissipated fog, while the rider, the helmeted archon, cut off the tongue tendrils with his sword. As a final move, the demon concentrated all it's infectious magic at the archon, but it backfired horrendously: the divine being was untouched, and the darkness became a fiery red light that utterly destroyed whatever remained of the monster, not even shadows being spared.

The survivors cheered at the top of their lungs, kneeling before the divine being, which was killing the few reanimated corpses. The girl returned next to her brother, who was back to normal, both crying tears of happiness as the light finished detroying the tainted flesh.

And then their saviour did the same as the demon, tossing the girl aside and grabbing the boy.

"I have travelled far and wide across this land for a taint that disturbed the heavens. Now I have found it, this sinning boy, and I shall end this shadow."

"What!? You can't do that! Mavros is just a child!" said an older woman in the crowd.

"You dare defy my judgement, verpacephalic quim!? Very well, I see clear that this town is tainted!"

The Archon threw the boy to the old woman, knocking her out, and grabbed his sword. The villagers grabbed whatever weapons they had, daggers, pitchforks, stones, but all of them failed. Daggers supposedly struck upon the archon reappeared in the owner's flesh as a blade of yellow light, killing them instantly, while stones disappeared as balls of red light hit the people who threw them. The Archon didn't even move, and they were all dead. He grabbed the crying boy and threw him to the lion's jaws, who masticated him as slowly and painfully as possible, bone shattering screams filling the air, that eventually died as the bladed molars cut through head and throat. The archon breathed in relief, savouring the righteous efforts. He then turned to the older sister, who looked as if she wanted to die. He scoffed, as he mounted his flying lion.

"Women, always crying when righteousness is served."


End file.
